<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Language of Love by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156872">Language of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Affection, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Other, Sweet, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles(?) of Kizuna expressing love</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Language of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this ship. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Giving gifts (Marked)</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>“Crow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bird looked up from his accounting book, and he was surprised to see a pair of small orange rhinestone earrings held up to his face. They were pierced through a piece of plastic like for a store display. “What’s this?” Crow asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yūsei smiled, placing the item on the table. “Earrings,” he said. “They’re for you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh. Thanks. I don’t remember asking for these though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crow picked them up to inspect. They weren’t real, thankfully, but they really shouldn’t be spending money on frivolous things, especially Yūsei who saved up to replace his tools. The earrings were pretty though, tiny like specks of sand at the beach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should’ve spend the money on something else,” Crow added. Then he felt a pair of arms come from behind and wrap over his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yūsei pressed a kiss on Crow’s cheek. “I didn’t spend any money on it,” he said. “It was from one of my odd jobs today. The store owner said I could take something as a little extra. I saw these and thought of you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That put a smile on Crow’s face, and he turned his head, returning a kiss. Their lips connected gently and softly like how hands held.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks, Yūsei.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Carrying out kind acts (KingCrab)</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>He woke up to the sound of sweeping in the early morning. He knew the time just by the birds singing and the fact that he didn’t wake up from a nightmare. Yūsei opened up one blue eye, figuring that he was given a pillow and a blanket because he was comfortable and not feeling as cold as he should.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jack?” he called out a bit drowsy. He sat up, leaning his back against the armrest of the couch, as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, his vision clearing up, and he saw his brother cleaning up the garage with a broom. “What are you doing? Garage’s not yours to clean.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king stood up straight, placing a hand on his hip. “I’ve been cleaning all morning,” he said, “and moved down here without realizing. You might as well sleep some more while I’m feeling so kind.” He went back to sweeping, turning around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yūsei chuckled. He didn’t lay back down, but he didn’t move from his spot, pressing his knees to his chest as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He rested his cheek on his knee, content just to watch.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Spending quality time together (Squabble)</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>“Jack,” Crow whined, “I can feed myself.” He attempted to reach out and grab a chocolate piece for himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was something Mina gave to the king, as some sort of offering. While Yūsei had Missus Zora to fond over him, Jack had Mina (and Carly, and Stephanie). So, Crow made the dumb mistake on commenting on it, lamenting how he didn’t have anyone to baby him and treat him extra special, and now, five minutes later, he was sat on the dining table and made to accept the treat without being allowed to touch any of it himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No,” Jack said, smacking Crow’s hand away from the box. He was smirking, having fun at the bird’s expense. He had a piece of chocolate in one hand. “Open up, Crow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lid indicated that it had macadamia nuts and caramel, and Crow was salivating for it already. However, he wasn’t going to give in so easily. “Jack,” he complained again, face pink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Jack wasn’t deterred, pressing the chocolate piece to Crow’s lips. “Open,” he said again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Crow complied.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Physical touch (Kizuna)</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>If he could, he would, keep his arms around his brothers and keep them with him. They were lying on his bed, the biggest of all three, and Yūsei and Crow were on top of him, their heads on his shoulders. They were talking quietly as Jack listened, his fingers reaching everything he could, Yūsei’s back, Crow’s arm, the bit of flesh that peeked out of their tank tops. They didn’t seem to notice, but they knew, knew who was touching them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was bliss found at seven in the evening, quiet and lovely.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Saying nice things to each other (Kizuna)</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>“My favorite thing about Jack? That’s easy, he’s pretty. He might be a pain, but at least it doesn’t hurt to look at him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The king felt a vein pop in his forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about Yūsei?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, he’s the cute one. Have you heard him sneeze before? Like a kitten.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Like a kitten? I wanna hear!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yūsei cleared his throat, trying not to feel anything. He was trying to ignore it really, but it was hard when even your mechanic was failing to hide his snickers. Why did the twins have to ask these questions, and why did Akiza join in? And to Crow out of everyone?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tell us an embarrassing story from when you were growing up!” Leo said, excited. “I bet Yūsei was always so cool, even as a kid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crow hummed, pretending to play coy. “Well, I could tell you about the time he finally lost his loose tooth by falling out of a tree,” he suggested, “<em>or</em> the first time a girl said she liked him.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The second one, the second one!” the twins cheered, Akiza leaning in with curiosity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Crow!” Yūsei shouted, unable to hold back any longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crow winked over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you as much dignity as possible,” he said with a laugh, and he looked back to his captivated audience. “Okay, no, shit, there I was . . .” </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/post/637417090273492992/kizunas-five-language-of-love">Tumblr</a></p><p>Follow me on my YGO blog!: <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/">@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>